Here's my number
by dee-ox
Summary: Gabriella hates her job at the pub, but she needs all the money she can get at the minute. It's troy's 18th and him and his friends go into that pub. Troy Leaves His number, Will gabbi Ring It Or Not ? Please R&R .. T RATED :D
1. Druken guys and a number

**This Is My New Story, i dno how its gonna go but ya no :P ... Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer : I Own nothing! **

**xx **

"Same Again please Love..." This Drunk man St At The Bar Drink The Same Over And Over Again.

"Havn't You Had Enough?" The Barmaid asked him.

"JUST DO IT!" He Yelled at her.

"Ok, Ok, Gee's" She Gave In A Got Him Anouther Drink And Watched Him Gulo It Down. "Are you gonna pay or not?"

"Ermm, Yeah" He Took Out His Wallet That was almost empty. "Here."

It Was Only 7 O'clock , the bar only opend an hour ago, but somehow he had drunk for an hour and ended up in a right state. The Door burst open and everyone turned around to the door, watching aloud of people come in, one of them only looking 18 or 19.

"What's Everyone Having Guys?" The Eldest asked them all.

"Dude, I'll Buy It's My B-day, the first rounds on me, the rest is up to you" He Smiled.

"No!" He Shouted At Him Joking

"Yes!"

"Fine, if it makes ya happy."

He walked up to the bar and looked at the druken man.

"How May I Help You?" The barimaid - Gabbriella - Asked?

"Ermm" He Looked at her and paused.

"Don't End Up Like him though" She Smiled and looked at the druken man who was now walking out the door, more like walking into it!

He Laughed. "I'll have..." **(A.n I can't be botherd to write it al down:P) **

"Ok, is that everything?"

"Yeah Thanks" He Held His Hand out. "I'm Troy"

"I'm Gabriella, Gabi, Whatever" She Smiled and shook his hand As Anouther regualar walked in that often ends up drunk. "I hate this place!"

"So Why do you work here? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be working in a pub" He Smiled At Her As she walked over to the glasses.

"No-where else around here i supose." She picked up 6 glasses each filling them with booze.

"Oh, You Don't look Very Old To Be Honest." He Got Out his wallet.

"I'm Not" She giggled and took the money. "18, Old Enough Though, i need money for collage, my mom and dad are goin through a rough patch ya see"

"Oh Right" He Picked up the tray full of drinks. "Nice to meet you"

"You Too, Happy birthday" She Smiled at him

"Thanks" he winked and walked off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**[Later That night**

"Thankyou For Coming"

"I Should Thankyou" he Winked And Walked Out The door, while gabbi was putting chair up on the table.

She was putting a chair up when she notist a piece of paper and on it it said : _Troy : 05862142274564 _**(A.n I just typed in random numbers :P) **She smiled and put it in her pocket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**[At Gabi's House**

"Hey Hunny, You had a good shift at the pub?" Her mum asked her as she walked in the door.

"Your kidding right? Good Shift and pub don't work in the same sentecne!"

Her mum laughed and hung her coat up that she just chucked on the sofa. "You look Knackered"

"I Am, i'm gonna go to bed, night mom."

"Night hunny"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Later That night Gabriella Wrote In Her Diary Like she did most nights.

_Dear Diary,_

_I Hate That Pub! ERRRR ! Druken Men, Weirdo's! There was this really sweet guy, he was hot! I was cleaning the tables and i found his number! How bizarre!_

_A well :P I'm Gonna Go To sleep, am Knakered!_

_Love_

_Gabby_

_x_

**So, there ya go, i hope you liked it :D Please review :) x**


	2. I found it

**2nd Chapter :D ... Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer : I Own nothing! **

**xx **

**-At Gabi's House-**

The next morning was hectic as usual for Gabriella. She was late for work, again!

"Mom! Have you seen my jacket?" She yelled up the stairs to her mum who was getting dressed.

"No, Sorry" She yelled back.

"Ok, well i'm going to work, cya!" She picked up her keys and walked out the door.

As Gabriella sat in traffic, she hummed to the song on the radio that was playing...

_When it's not alright,_

_When it's not ok,_

_Will you try to make me feel better ... _

She glanced at her watch...she was late now whatever happened. But there was nothing she could do, there had been an accident up ahead she guessed, something that had stopped the flow of traffic anyway. Gabriella opened her phone and looked through the contacts, resting in Troy's number. She pondered it for a minute...no way could she ring it, she didn't even know they guy, but there was something magnetic there, pulling her in. His eyes, defiently, they were gorgeous and mysterious... there was just something about him, he wasnt like all the other guys that had spoken to her...

The traffic started moving again. She drove past the crash still humming the song. She finally arrived at the pub, prepared to expect a whole lot of yelling coming her way.

This didn't happen.

"Hey, Dave?" She Shouted him through the back.

"yeah? Throught Her gabi!" He had never called her by her nickname before.

"I'm sorry i'm late, there was this crash on the main road, a load of traffic" she tried explaining.

"Gabriella, we need to talk." he sounded more serious.

"If this is about me being late then i'm sorry, if you want me to stay behind and..."

"Your getting promoted!" He said walkin over to the dishwasher.

"I'm what?" Gabi was amazed, "Promoted?"

"I've noticed recently you've been working hard, i know you need your money for collage and stuff, and you've earned it." He Smiled at her taking the glasses out of the washer.

"Oh My Goshh! Thankyouuu!" She Smiled a huge smile. "I'll Go work now" She giggled and walked out to the bar.

She noticed a familer face, a face that she had seen not long ago. Last Night infact.

"Troy?"

"Hey Gabi..." He Smiled at her.

"I Found your number" She poured a class of cola for herself.

"Oh" He started to blush. "Can i have a cola please?"

"Yeah, sure" she poured him one too.

"Thanks" He handed her the money.

"I see your not completetly hungover after last night then." She laughed.

"No I managed to stay on my feet at least...I think" He joked.

"Well it seemed your freinds were knocking them back" Gabriella laughed

"Yeah...but me? ...no i was sober" Troy nodded

"Yeah...right, your forgetting, i was the one serving" Gabriella winked

"Damn! ok so i was tipsy" Troy smirked.

"Right, thats one way to put it"

"You must think im an alcoholic"

"That and a stalker...either one" Gabriella smiled

"Stalker!?!?"

"Yeah i mean...im used to having wierd, random guys leave their numbers for me to pick up, but i thought you had more class" Gabriella joked.

"Damn...and i thought i was being romantic but yet subtle" Troy said going along with it.

"Well what must you think of me? i store a random guys number in my phone, can you say desperate?"

"Not desperate...just alive"

Gabriella laughed. "Come on Troy out of all the words you could pick to make me seem less desperate, you pick alive!"

Troy put his hands up "I guess im not good with words either." He paused "But...How about these words...go out with me tomorrow? 7?"

"Ermm Yeah? One minute, i just need a peice of paper." She went round the corner to grab a piece of computer papar and a pen...

"Wait, What?"

"Yeah" She yelled from round the corner.

She Wrote down her number and address and gave it to him.


	3. A brush and a bottle of hairspray

**I just wanted to say thankyou to xsarahx101 for helping me on my last story.. she's such a good writer so you should check out her stroies :D ... Disclaimer : I Own nothing! **

**xx **

The next day gabriella sat alone, watching MTV, exhausted after last nights work when she heard the doorbell ring. It couldn't be her mom because she was at work and wouldn't be home for ages..."ergh" She thought, she was a mess. She got up and walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. 'The postman? With flowers?' She thought to her self. She opened the door slighty as she had not got dressed and was a mess.

"Gabriella?" Hte postman asked holding a big bouquet of flowers.

"Yeah, those for me?" She asked him

"Yes, they are" He said to her holding them out to her, "Have a good day"

"Thanks, you too" She said taking the flowers and shuting the door.

She walked over to the sofa and sat down and looked at the note that read : _ Don't forget about tonight, 7 o'clock. Love your stalker. __.P.s. don't worry we wil stay away from the pub! x _She smiled to herself and walked over to the sink and put the flowers in while she found a vase. Soon the vase was filled with pink, read and purple flowers with little buds coming of a few stalks. She was soon once again slouched down on the sofa watching the tv.

_Ring, ring..._

"Errr!" She shouted out reching for the phone.

_Ring, Rin..._

"Hello?" She said turning the tv down so she could here.

"Heyaa Hun, it's Taylor, do you wanna go out tonight with me and Sharpay?" Her Other Best Friend Taylor asked.

"Ermm, i can't tonight sorry."

"Oh, Can't you now?" Taylor Said Joking.

"No, Sorry." She said, she really wanted to go but, she hadn't been out with them in ages.

"Aww, why not?"

"Ermm, Well, I kinda haff a date..." She started.

"OH MY GOD!" Sharpay by this time had over heard and taken the phone of talyor. "Who with, Is he Cute? When Did this happen? Tell Me, tell me, tell me !"

"Oh, Hey Sharpay!" She said trying to take in all the things She had just said. "This Guy called Troy, yes he is, Yesterday at the pub, so, we will go out some other time though, i promise."

"You met him at the pub ?" Sharpay asked her thinking the guy would be some kind of alcoholic.

"Yeah, but he aint no alcoholic if that's what your thinking." She laughed.

"Ohh right, so what are you wearing?" Sharpay spent about 90 of her time talking about Shopping, clothes or guys!

"i don't know to be honest..."

"I'm coming to find you somethink, we will be there A.S.A.P!" Sharpay said hanging up and Gabriella returned to watching 'The Hills'.

-10 Minutes later-

Sharpay came rushing through the door, just letting herself in like she always did, Taylor came in rolling her eyes at Sharpay. Gabriella Giggled a little.

"Hey guys." Gabriella said turning the t.v of.

"Hey, come on lets go up stairs." Sharpay said taking Gabi's hand and nearly running up the stairs.

Gabriella started giggling at her best friend who was nearly pulling her arm of! Taylor joined in the giggling with Gabi and followed them upstairs. Gabriella soon found herself stood in her HUGE walk in wardrobe with Sharpay rumiging through her clothes.

"How about this top? With these jeans?" Sharpay asked holding the top with the jeans.

"I wore that at the pub the other night, he's gonna think i don't oown any clothes!" Gabriella laughed and hung them back up.

"Oh, ok then" She said rumiging through more clothes. "You have to wear this, it's so cute!"

Sharpay was holding a red strapless top that went down to Gabriella's knees

"Oh, i love it!" Taylor said.

"You think?" Gabriella ask taking the dress of the dress from Sharpay and standing infront of the mirror holding the dress up.

"Yeah, totally!" Sharpay said. "Go try it on!"

Gabriella made her way into her bedroom. 3 minutes later she opended the doors of her walk in wardrobe, finding Sharpay had a hanger around her neck with a top dangling down.

Gabriella was laughing at Sharpay, "that top suits you!"

"OH MY GOSH! You look gorgeous!" Sharpay shreaked.

"So, you think i should wear this?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah, Definatly!" Sharpay said taking gabriella over to the dressing table. "Now, how are you having you hair?"

"Ermm, don't know" gabriella said being forced into a seat.

"okay, major hair experiment!" Gabriella laughed at sharpay who already had a brush, some grips and hairspary in her hand.

"How about in doing it in a bun?" Taylor suggested.

"Absoloutly" Sharpay said brishing Gabi's hair.

15 Minutes had past and sharpay had nearly finshed her hair. She had decieded to do it in a bun, as Taylor had suggested. Gabriella sat infront of the mirror as Sharpay finally put the last grip in. She had it tied back in a bun with peices dangling down her tanned back. She stood up infront of the long mirror at the end room.

"Well?" Gabriella asked them both.

"You Look..." Sharpay started.

"Amazing!" Taylor finished.

"Thankyou both so so so much!" She said hugging them.

"It was mainly Sharpay." Taylor said giggled.

"You still helped!" Gabi's said to her.

"Well, i supose we should leave you be" Sharpay said.

"You don't have to go you know" Gabriella said.

"Well,we could stay if ya want?" Taylor suggested.

"Yeah, sure" Gabriella said enering her bedroom. "Gimme 5 minutes to get changed and we can watch dvd or something?"

"John Tucker!" Sharpay shouted.

"Shar, we know you love that film, but you watch it nearly every day!" Taylor said walking out the door.

"It's a good film!" Sharpay said also walking out the door.

There voices soon faded away and gabriella giggled at them arguing over the film. She made her way downstairs in 5 minutes, back in her lounging gear. Sharpay inserted the DVD that wasn't John tucker, instead they watched Bring it on. All three of htem were all slouched down on the sofa, and watched the movie with a Huge bowl of popcorn between them and Sharpay singing along with the cheerleaders.

-2 hours later-

"Bring it on 2?" Gabriella asked them

"I would love to, but i think you need to start getting ready!" Taylore said.

"Oh, bummer, forgot about that, Sharpay?"

"Yeah hun?" She said turning to gabi.

"Can you fix my hair ?" She said turning the T.v off.

"Yeah, sure" She said also getting up.

"Well, i'm gonna head of home, i'll see you later Sharpay, and i hope you have a good time later gabi" She said picking up her keys hugging them both.

"Thankyou, cya tommorow hopefully."

"Cya later!" Sharpay said walking up the stairs.

-30 minutes later-

"Aww, hun, you look Gorgeous!" Sharpay said putting the brush down.

"All thanks to you!" Gabriella said finishing putting on her lipgloss.

"Well..." Sharpay said giggeling. "I suppose i better go."

"Oh my god, i'm so nervous!" Gabriella said sitting on her bed.

"Seriously, and i'm not lying Gabi, you loo Drop dean gorgeous, so you shouldn't have anything to be nervous about!" She said picking up her bag.

"Thanks"

"well, hope you have a good time tonight!" She said hugging Gabriella.

"Thankyou so so much Shar"

"Honestly it's no problem" shar said, walking down the stairs. "Cya!"

"Cya" Gabi said hearing the door shut.

-5 minutes later-

Gabriella was again sat down infront of the T.v watching Mtv. Suddenly there was a loud _Ding dong. _I was time...


	4. Nice veiw

**Thankyou for all your comments :D .. Please can you read and reveiws my other stories :) x**

**Please Read and tell me what you think x...**

Gabriella took one more deep breath and sttod up and walked over to the door nevrously. She looked through the peep hole. _God, He looks So Hot! _She thought to her self. She slowly opened the door.

"Hey, come in a minute" She said opening it wider.

Troy stood silent, staring at her. She was dressed in the dress sharpay had picked out, and the hair style!

"Troy? Talk to me?" She giggled trying to get his attention.

"Sorry, it's just you look, Amazing." He said walking throught into the Main room.

"Same to you!" She said picking up her bag and putting her cell phone in it. "Ready?"

"Yeah, come on." He said walking out the door and leading her to his car.

She loked the door and walked over to his car, where he sttod holding the passinger door open.

"Why thankyou" Gabriella said in a posh voice while getting in.

Troy shut the door and got in his side starting the car up. "Where to then madem" He said also in a posh voice.

"Wherever sir may wish to take me." She said giggling.

She'd only known him for something like 24 hours; but she already felt like she had known him forever. They drove of, with Gabriella not knowing where they was going.

"Were Here" He said pulling into a lay-by.

There was nothing but a mountain. With a few small mountains surrounding it.

"Mouting climbing?" She said joking.

"No, come on, follow me." He said getting out.

They both got out and Troy pressed a button to lock his car. They walked into thecentre of the moutains. They eventually ended up getting higher and higher up the moutain.

"you ok?" He said taking her hand and pullin her up.

"Yeah fine." She said trusting him and taking his hand.

The finally reached the perfect spot.

"Troy, it's beutiful" She said looking out to the sunset.

"I know you are; i meen, yeah, it is" He started blushing at what he said.

Gabriella giggled and sat down on the cold, solid stone, Troy eventually gave up standing up and sat next to her. Both of them watched the sun set further and further.

"Come on Gabs, we'd better go" He said standing up and brushing himself of.

"yeah" She said doing the same.

The both walked back to the car, with only 1/4 of the sun still in sight. The sky had know turned and red, pinky colour and it was getting darker and darker.

-At gabriella's house-

"Thankyou for tongiht Troy" She said picking up her bag.

"No, thankyou, i thought you was gonna' say no when i asked you, 'cause i'm your 'stalker'" He said said smilling.

"You know, your pretty impressive for a stalker if i may say so!" She giggled.

"Well, your pretty impresive too! Well, for an alive person" He laughed, she giggled.

"Well, see you soon Troy." She said kissing him on the cheek and entering her house.

He just smiled. He knew it was only a kiss on the cheek but still! He was amazed!

-TROY'S P.O.V-

She looked amazing tonight. Well, she is amazing. I honestly thought she was going to say no when i asked her out. I didn't know why i did it at the time. I'm gald i did though!

That night, Gabriella sat in her room, thinking about the amazingness **(A.n : i think i made that word up :P)** in troy. She loved the moutains, and the veiw.

_Dear diary,_

_It had the most amazing time with Troy. He took me to these moutains, which had an amazing veiw.n We watched the sunset. It was truly amazing. _

_Anyway; i got a promation at the pub. About time too! Cockey chris (the manager) said he noticed i'd been working hard latley. So, i'm happier now, start getting some money too :) .. _

_Love ya! _

_Gabby_

_x_

**Ok, i think it might be a bit short, i don't know :P .. Anyway, please Review :) xx**


	5. It was special

**Ok, i hope you like this chapter, and all the ones that are coming... My stories might take a while to come out because i have lots of homework [LOTS!...Wich i'll have to do, cz our skwl has tese little gay rules. And you can get excluded : ... !!!!**

**So, ya no x**

Gabriella was lying in bed the next morning. SHe had been awake for ages, just thinking about Troy. Her mom never liked to bother her in the mornings. So, she could do what she liked! She finally decided to drag herself out of bed and go downstairs.

"Hey mom" Gabriella said skipping into the room.

"Hey hunny, what are you so cheerpy about then?" Gabriella's mom - Jane - Said boiling the kettle.

"Oh, nothing, just about a certain date with a certain someone!" Gabriella said looking in the cuboard and reaching for the box which said 'Speacial K'.

"Oh, that date last night, I didn't hear you come in last night" Jane said gettign Gabi a bowl down.

"Nah, it was late"

"Oh, that remids me, someone got you flowers." her mom said walking over to the sink and picking them up.

There was A huge bunch of them, all different colours, the colours of the rainbow. Inside a little note read : _Saw these flowers and they reminded me of you, All the colours Of the PRETTY rainbow. x_

She smiled to herself about the note. "Jeez, this house is gonna' be taken over by flowers if he sends any more this bunches this big!" She giggled.

"Well, he sounds alot sweeter than most men!"

"Yeah, he is!" Gabriella said eating a spoonful of breakfast.

"So where did you go?"

"We went to those moutains, you know, where you and dad had you first date..." She didn't really talk about her dad that much after he had died from cancer. Neither did her mom. Gabi never remebered him that well, just that had dark hair and was very tall, unlinke her.

"Aww, did he know?" Her mom said, her eyes filling up with tears.

"No, but it's still sweet. It's just nice to knwo, i had my first official date at the same place as my mom and dad, who ended up getting married!" Gabriella joked.

"Ha, so do you really like him?" Her mom said, not so upset.

"Yeah, from what i've seen anyway." Gabriella said, eating her last spoonful of 'Special K'. "I'm gonna get ready for the pub"

"Ok hun" Jane said handing her the flowers which were now in a vase.

Gabriella happily made her way upstairs with the vase in her hand, tryin not to spill the water. She got into the bedroom, and placed them on the mantle-peice Next to a couple of her photos. The stood out from the plain cream walls. Al the colours of the pretty rainbow. She siged deeply as she looked at her clock, knowing she had to get ready for work. She hoped he would be there.

5 minutes had past and gabriella had quickly put some of her oldish jeans on with a plain red top. She made her way to the bathroom.

She was humming to th song that was playing from her Cd player...

_If you say what you say you are,_

_A superstar,_

_Have no fear..._

She quickly brushed her teeth making sure they were her normal white colour and skipped past the two doors of the spare bedroom and her mom's room and turned her cd player of. She got to the bottom of the stairs, seeing her mom sitting on the 'L' shaped sofa.

"Bye mom" Gabriella said taking her leather jacket of the coat hook.

"Cya' hunny, have i good day" Jane said standing up and kissing her on the cheek.

"I will, bye" She finally said picking up her car keys and walking out of the door.

She drove to work with radio blurting out. All she could think about was Troy, she knew she had only just met him. But to her, it seemed like she had knew him forever. She eventuallt got to work, seing the same to cars she saw most days. A small red cars, wich was the cleeners. And a blue sports car, wich was the boss's. She didn't know how he got that monaey for it. He only owned a crappy little pub.

"Good morning Chris!" Gabriella said walking in cheerpy.

"Good morning, why are you so happy this morning?" Chris said happy himself.

"Oh, no reason." _Maybe chris wasn't that bad _She thought to herself.

She got throught most of the morning, the usual people came in, but none of them were Troy. She knew he probably had better things to do, but she just wanted to see him. She was crazy, she knew it. On her afternoon brake she tried ringin him but there was no answer. She was about to ring Sharpay and tell her about her amazing night; but her Break was over.

She drove home in peace. No radio. She hated all those dance tunes. It was a long drive home with no radio. Just silence and a few beeps of horns no and then.

-That night-

Gabriella sat in her rome, removing her make-up, when she sundenling heard a tap on the window. She quickly turned her head to see an outline of a body, that she had seen not long ago. She walked over to the balcony doors and unlocked them.

"Troy?" She asked realising who it was.

"Yeah, are you busy? Bad time?"

"Not at all; why not just use the front door?" She giggled.

"I don't know! I'm just like that." He laughed.

"You gonna' come in then?" She said opening the door wider.

She went and sat over on her bed, and he decided to join her.

"Last night was amazing..." She got cut off.

"I no..." He also got cut of.

"No listen Troy, it felt so special. you may not understand why and think i'm being a complete weirdo about it but, that's were my mom and dad had their first date together, and it kinda' felt, write, being there with you" She said hoping he would understand.

"Did they end up having a good or bad relationship?"

"A really good one, but then it kinda' all went down hill..." She started.

"What do you meen?" Troy asked.

"Well, i don't really talk about it with people, not even the ones close to me...But, he died of Cancer, it was a real shock for everyone close to him" She said with tears filling up in her eyes.

"Why did you tell me that?" he said seeing that she would burst out crying any minute.

"because, i feel like i can trust you already" She said crying now.

"I feel the same way about you if you'd like to know!" He said hugging her.

She smiled to herself while she was hidden somewhere in Troy's chest. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Gabriella honey, could you ple..." She suddenly noticed a man sitting there hugging her daughter.

"Oh, mom, just leave them on there" Gabi said rubbing her eyes.

"sorry, i'll leave!" Jane said leaving the room.

They both looked at each other and laughed.

"For a second there, she looked at me as if i was kidnapping you or someink'!" He joked. Gabriella laughed and leaned up to kiss him.

-TROY'S P.O.V-

Ok, so there we were, sat on her bed. Her mom had left, and it had happend. She was a very good kisser i can tell you that!

-END P.O.V-

He pulled back, she leaned forward again, smaking her lips against his. She loved the feeling, she loved him...

**Okiee Coke! There's ya' 5th chapter :) .. hope you like it! .. Please review!**

**PEACE ! x**


	6. Visitors

**Next Chapter :D ... Enjoy : ) x x **

Gabriella pulled back and lied back on her bed looking at the plain celing.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?" He said lying next to her.

"What..." She started "Oh, dosn't matter"

"No, go one"

"What you doing tonight? I meen if you don't want to go it's fine, then just say no, because i completely understand..." She got cut of by the warm feeling of lips on hers.

"I'd...love...to...go" Troy maneged to say in between their kisses.

"Really?" Gabriella said breaking the kiss.

"Yeah i'd love to" Troy said sitting back up. "I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Ohh" Gabriella said brightening up.

"Well,i'll let you get on, cya' later" He said kissing her once more.

Gabriella skipped down the stairs, Troy follwing her.

"Cya tonight then" Troy said walking out of the door which gabriella was holding open.

"Bye" Gabriella said as he walked down the drive.

"So that was Troy?" Her mom said as the door clicked shut.

"Yeah, he's so hot! And sweet. And just amazing; as if he..." Gabi tried to say in all on breath.

"Gabi breath" Her mom said laughing.

"I'm going out tonight mom. Is that ok?" Gabriella said.

"Ella, you know we have your grandparents round"

"Oh mom, i completly forgot; but please just tonight. i'll make up for it; please" Gabriella said making the puppy dog eyes.

"No way, sorry ella" Her mom said taking some vegtables out the fridge.

Gabriella was not the sort of person to fight with her mom, on some occasions, if things were really important.

"Oh but..." Gabriella said getting cut of.

"No buts Gabriella, now please can you go tiding your room?"

"Ok mama" Gabriella said walking up the stairs. _Why can't i go, it's only one night, and my grandparents are here for 5 day _She thought to herself. She got to her room and plonked herdelf down on her large bed.

"Errr" she said to no-one in paticular and picking up her cell.

"Hello?" A voice said at the other end of the phone line; one she had just heard.

"Hey, it's me" Gabriella said fidiling with her hair.

"Oh, hey, you can't resist me can you?" Troy joked.

Gabriella giggled. "Erm, actually, i have to tell you.."

"Tell me what? Can't you tell me tongiht, i'm wanted on the pitch"

"That's waht i have to tell, i can't go, my grandparents are coming over to stay from new york; and my mom cooking a meal; I'm really sorry"

"Gabi' it's fine, we'll just go some other time Ok?"

"I want to go tonight though!" Gabriella said thinking of a way to get out of it. "Right, come to my balcony at 7, as normal, i will have finished my meal by then, i'll make up some excuse to go to my room and we'll go"

"No, Gabi, listen to me, I don't want a first bed impresion with your mom, it'll make me look like i was dying to see you, Which i am by the way" The last bit made Gabriella giggle; "But anyway, you undesrstand?"

"Yes, but your still coming!"

"But why? Your having a meal with your mom and grandparents that are coming from new york; And your mom is cooking a mneal, and i can tell, you don't fall out with your mom very often, so i don't want you to fall out over me,ok?" Troy said being shouted over by his team mates.

"Ring me when youv'e finished whatever your doing, i can see your wanted"

"Ok, see ya Gabs" Troy said slamming is phone shut and walking over to the pitch.

"Who was that?" His best friend - Chad- asked him chucking him the ball.

"You know the barmaid, i said i liked?" Troy said wlaking up infront of the net.

"Yeah?"

"Her.." He got cut off.

"What!? How did you get her number?" Chad said shoked.

"Never your mind, come on let's just get on with the game"

**-With Gabi later that evening-**

"Can you come help me set the table Ella!" Her mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Isn't that a bit much to see your grandparents?" Her mom said noticing Gabi stood at the top of the stairs.

"No, i just wanted to, er, look nice" Gabi said in a less convincing tone of voice.

"Ok, come one" Her mom said disapearing.

**-After their meal-**

"So, what's life like in New york?" Gabi's Mom said trying to break the silence between hem all.

"Oh, it's weird, but wonderful, Gabi, you should come some time, there's alot of Shops that i know you'd like" Her Grandma said to Gabriella; who was staring out of the window and not paying any attention.

"Ella?" Her mom said waving her hand infront of her face.

"Sorry" gabriella said facing the table yet again. "Erm, may i be excused, i don't feel to well" Gabi lied.

"Ella,are you sure this isn't some lie to get out of the house an meet.."

"NO!" Gabriella lied again. "I do feel sick mom, i just want to go to bed."

"If your sure" Her mom said kissing her on the forehead.

"See ya tommorow everyone" Gabriella said as she walked up the stairs to find someone sitting on her bed.

**Okey dokey; so there ya go;;;**

**Sorry my chapters havn't been out recetly, i've been busy over the holiday's.**

**I have a question... Any idea's on where they could go:P Havn't really thought about it .. lol :P**

**Reveiw pleasee x **


End file.
